Time to Unwind
by RosePrincess193
Summary: A moment between two lovers after a long week. This is a story that follows with my best friend Keyblade Princess 13's future story, My Dark Hero. Check it out when it gets published. It's Jason Todd x Oc. It will take place throughout Red Hood. Good lck wit the story KP 13!


_I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS. SO MY BFF, KEYBLADE PRINCESS 13 IS GOING TO BE WRITING A BATMAN STORY FOR JASON TODD AND HER OC SOON, AND I'M DOING THIS, WITH HER PERMISSION TO USE HER CHARACTER OF COURSE. TO FIND OUT ABOUT MORE ABOUT HER OC, READ HER NEXT UPCOMING STORY, My Dark Hero. SO, YEAH. ENJOY._

* * *

Time to Unwind

It was a regular night in Gotham. People went about their business and tried to get home before the thugs and gangsters came out. Some stayed in and tried to relax, with their doors and windows locked of course. Some were in with their friends.

For one young woman, she was relaxing after a long week. After all, being a government agent spy and hero, as well as a performer did tire one out.

Twenty-one year old Annalena Morgan, or Lena, as she preferred, sat on her bed in her room of her house. She had a long week. She'd had a string of missions as a spy for the government in different parts of the world, had to help her Uncle Bats and cousins Grayson, Drake and Damian with the weeklong spike in crime in Gotham as a fellow hero and she'd had three concerts as a world renowned signer and five performances for the play she was in, since she was also an actor.

In short, she was tired and needed to relax.

Don't get her wrong. She loved her life. She loved her job as a spy, and being a hero like her uncle Bats and her bat family "cousins" under the alias of Mocking Jay, and it had always been her dream to be an actress and singer and she had succeeded in those areas, but it could get overwhelming at times.

She had taken a shower, eaten half a tube of mixed berry sherbet ice cream, listened to the soft music scores that were reserved for her wordless soothing soundtrack, and slipped into her favorite comfy pajamas, but she was still tense, and she had no other clue about what to do.

She had given up on tv and turned off the music. She sat up in bed in contemplation, and thought aloud.

"Maybe I should try the ice cream again…but I don't want to really pig out, I don't want to feel any more fat than I already feel…" she thought idly.

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about." a voice stated out of nowhere.

Lena whipped around, ready to attack, with her specially made laser gloss at the ready, but calmed when she saw the person in the red hood with his hands up in a surrender position.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean to startle you babe, but I guess training with the Bats does that to someone." he stated.

Lena calmed down and smiled, before dropping the laser gloss and throwing herself into the arms of the hooded man on her balcony.

"Jason!" she stated lovingly and with relief. She knew about his night job.

"Hey babe." he replied lovingly as well.

"Where have you been!?" she asked suddenly.

"Sorry, I had a lot of business to take care of the last few days." he stated.

Lena sighed, before turning in his arms and going to her bed and laying down on her stomach. The cool silk linen sheets like a balm to her body.

"You're not the only one. I've been swamped this past week with nothing but work, work, and more work." she stated.

"I saw you at your last concert and performance. Like always you were amazing, Songbird." he stated using her old pet/nick/heroine name, while shedding his leather jacket. He'd had to get another one after what happened with Batman.

"Thanks babe, but I still am completely drained here."

"Maybe I can help with that." he stated.

He removed his black gloves and began to rub her shoulders, making her lay straighter, and move her hair from her neck. As he began to massage her back, she could feel the tension in her shoulders going away.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Amazing…" she breathed out.

He began massaging her sides, drawing little circles on her hips and slowly moving up. Lena sighed out as she felt his thumbs at the bottom of her bra's elastics on her back. Jason moved his hands around under her camisole, making her sit up, with her eyes closed in relaxation and pleasure.

She gasped lightly when she felt one of his hands caress her breast through the bra she wore, and looked at him as he turned her around to face him. She smiled up at him and brought her arms around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss she completely welcomed.

She felt him hand on her inner thigh, gripping it, making her gasp. He took the chance given and pushed his tongue into her mouth, making them both moan out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer against her body. She moaned when she felt his hard bulge grind against her lower regions.

"I think I have a better way to relieve some of your stress." Jason said huskily in her ear.

"Go for it." Lena moaned.

She barely had time to think before his soft lips were pressed gently onto hers. His large hand traced over her beautiful curves and felt the smoothness of her skin. Jason supported his body weight on his forearms, not wanting to make it even harder for Lena to breathe. He could feel her breasts though, through her laced bra which consisted of the color on his Red Hood mask, red but with a little black bow, sewn in the middle. He slightly lowered his body weight onto her, wanting to feel every piece of her through every piece of himself. Lena wrapped her legs around Jason's waist, the pressure of his erection against her heat was what inspired Jason to strip off his shirt and pants. He began slowly grinding against her, through his boxers. But Lena couldn't handle this for much longer. She mewled when she felt him grind against her even harder.

"Jason, please…" she trailed off.

"Please what, babe?" he asked.

"Stop teasing me!" she stated.

"Of course, babe." he stated.

Grasping her legs, he moved down to her womanhood, and smirked at her before ducking his head down and kissing up the insides of her thighs, until he made it to her dripping core.

When she thought this couldn't feel any better, Jason slid in one long finger and pumped slowly. He was already hitting her g-spot, pulling forward, causing Lena to clench the sheets on the bed. Lena tangled her fingers in Jason's dark, sexy locks of hair, pulling his face closer.

He changed his pattern, which made Lena go crazy for him. He was lapping, quickly at her sensitive nub, without detaching his tongue from her skin. He knew she was close to achieving her climax.

That's why he stopped

He slowly licked up her pulsing heat, causing a breathy moan to escape her. He kissed, suckled, and lightly nibbled on her clit.

"Oh, Jason. Yes." she moaned.

She grabbed onto his hair and tugged on it, causing a groan to emit from his throat.

He thrust his tongue inside her core causing Lena to gasp loudly, and clutch onto Jason's scalp.

"Jason!" Lena screamed, as she came, closing her eyes in pleasure as he lapped up her juices. She sighed in pleasure as Jason came back up and kissed her soundly.

He looked into her eyes and knew what she wanted.

He placed himself between her legs and placed hit hand on her pillow, on either side of her head, and leaned down to kiss her as he slowly teased her clit by lightly ghosting against her heat, then proceeded to grind against her and repeated the process several times.

"I thought I told you to stop teasing me!" she stated breathlessly.

"Had to see what I could get away with." he stated smugly.

Lena grabbed his face and pulled him into a steamed and passionate kiss, as Jason pulled her flush against him and broke the kiss and spoke.

"I love you, Lena." he stated and thrust completely into her before she could say anything back.

Lena gasped and her eyes went wide. She blinked furiously as moans began to spill from her mouth.

"Oh...mmphf...Jason, yes...please." she moaned.

His pace was slow and deep, in a teasing manner. He loved hearing her sweet moans. As Jason began picking up the pace to his deep thrusts, his tongue swirled and flicked at Lena's pink nipple. She closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing the feeling of pleasure to wash over her. Jason looked up at Lena, then attached his lips to hers.

He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders as he began to thrust harder, faster, and deeper. He loved the face she made, mouth open, completely speechless and her eyes shut tight in pleasure.

"Yes! Jason. OH! I love how you make me feel." she said through pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust harder, making screams escape her thought.

"YES! JASON! I'M…AH!... I…I can't!" she whimpered in pleasure.

"I know Lena. I'm almost there too." Jason groaned out.

He pinched her nipple while he suckled on the other, then pinched it between his teeth.

"AAAAHHH!" Lena screamed.

"YES! JASON! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Lena screamed.

He felt his own release coming and took her face in his hands.

"Look at me Lena." He groaned out.

She opened her eyes and struggled to keep them open.

"Come for me, Lena. Come with me." he stated.

She looked into his eyes, seeing all the love he had to offer her, and couldn't take it. It finally pushed her over the edge. She tightened her legs around his shoulders and she felt her orgasm take over, as she felt his release as well. She felt tears of love and pleasure prick her eyes as she spoke.

"Jason!" she yelled as her release took over.

"Lena." Jason groaned as he felt his own release.

He collapsed on top of her, laying his head on her breasts, and hugging her close to him.

After a few minutes he rolled off her and pulled her close. He kissed her sweat slicked forehead and spoke.

"So, did I help relieve your stress?" he asked smugly.

"You sure did. Thanks Jason." she stated drowsily.

He pulled the covers over them and their sweat sleeked bodies.

"I love you Jason Todd." Lena stated as sleep began to take over.

"I love you too Annalena Morgan." Jason replied kissing her head once more, before letting sleep take them both over.

* * *

 _OKAY, SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED THIS. AGAIN, THANKS TO KP 13 FOR LETTING ME USE HER OC, LENA, FROM HER UPCOMING BATMAN STORY. WELL, LATERS ALL._


End file.
